My Genius Will Be Understood
by Myamorei
Summary: *Updates Every Tuesday* Rated T due to gore/violence. The story of Master Kusho, Zed, and Shen chasing after the Golden Demon.-Khada attempted to finish putting away all of the stage props. The actresses and actors were still being bombarded with attention - attention that was supposed to be his. He made all the props. He painted them. They were exquisite!
1. Chapter 1

Shen let out a heavy sigh; his hand pushed against his thigh so he could rise from his crouched position. Lacerations decorated the remains of a man. Blood was splattered everywhere in what he assumed was the master bedroom. "What have we done to upset such a demon?" That sentence echoed in his mind-He heard it every time they went to check a murder, hoping to find another lead. The smell was intoxicating. It was clear the body was decomposing prior to anyone finding it, but the signs were there: this site was as gruesome as the rest, and the crime was carried out in the same horrific way as the other murders that spread like wildfire in Ionia. Shen figured this was enough, as his senses began overwhelming him. He felt bile rise up in his throat as he exited. He spat out the bile that made its way up and let out an uncomfortable cough, before greedily breathing in the fresh, crisp air.

Zed was quiet, contemplative, and deep in thought. He ran his hands through his choppy, midnight-black hair. "Everytime we think we have a clue, another murder pops up. Then another. It's nonstop..." He mumbled out before resting his arms down on his knees, then placing his forehead against his arms. He looked so vulnerable, defenseless, and torn up.

Shen felt the corner of his lips twitch into a frown.

* * *

 _"It's okay, Zed!" A young Shen carried a young, injured Zed on his back while he trekked all the way up the many stairs of the temple's entrance._

 _Zed sobbed behind him, "I-it hurts!"_

 _"The mighty warrior Zed, taken down by a scraped knee?!" He let out a hearty laugh, "No brother of mine will go down that easy!"_

 _Zed sniffled and tried to quiet his whimpers. He took a terrible fall while he was training; blood flowed down his leg and pooled around his shoe._

 _"See!" Shen said as he took a step back and looked at the clean, bandaged leg of Zed, "you're all better!" He placed his hands on his hips, smiling broadly, proud of his attempt at bandaging his adopted little brother._

 _In return, Zed looked up, cheeks tear-stained, and smiled so large his cheeks puffed up, giving him the appearance of a squirrel._

* * *

 _'I was always able to protect you back then..'_ Shen thought to himself as he watched the vulnerable form of Zed. Guilt suffocated his heart as he knew this was something he couldn't protect, nor help Zed with, not until they could put a stop to this 'Golden Demon.'

* * *

 _A scream echoed in the background as a woman tried getting through the guards so she could see her husband one last time. Shen and Zed blended into the background as Master Kusho stepped up to get a closer look. The investigators allowed him to pass without question._

 _"I need to see him one last time! Please!" she continued. More tears flowed freely from her beautiful, baby-blue eyes. Soft, peach-colored lips were parted as the woman was breathing hard and hiccuping, "I didn't get to say goodbye, let me through!" She continued trying to pass through the men._

 _Shen's heart throbbed. He needed to comfort her, needed her to feel better. He made his way towards her, and as gently as he could, pulled her away and into a hug, "Shh, shh.. It's okay." A trained response he learned to give._

 _"No it's not!" She was crying harder now, her eyes meeting his electric blue ones. She punched his chest over and over again, and he allowed her. She wasn't very strong; she was fragile, and small. He knew that hitting something, taking her frustration and hurt out, was the best coarse of action._

 _She finally collapsed onto the ground hours later. The sky darkened. The moon slowly kick_ _ed the sun out so her and her children may shine brightly. Shen sat down and held her in his lap. He continued to rub her back in soothing circles until she fell asleep, her head resting on his broad shoulders._

* * *

"Zed, Shen, we must go." Master Kusho broke the two out of their reflection. He looked up at the sky-it was only midday.

The two students nodded, and wordlessly followed their master.

Master Kusho finally broke the silence, "This isn't a demon," once they were safely out of earshot.

"What?" Zed growled out. This was the first word he'd spoken in what seemed like ages, and it was dripping with malice. "If it's mortal, we should put an en-"

The Eye of Twilight raised his hands to silence the crimson-eyed kinkou. "You must rid yourself of poisonous thoughts, lest they overwhelm and overtake you," came the sharp reply. "There is one traveling group of performers. Everywhere they go, there are four murders." They made it to their camp, where Master Kusho pulled out a map, marked with notes and 'X's. "I didn't think there was a pattern, nor a lead, but then I began mapping it out.." he spoke out, allowing the other two to digest this new information. "If you take a close look at all the murders, they're sharp, clean cuts. They were made with a blade. If an animal, or demon, truly did it, their claws would leave jagged, messy incisions." He began explaining before he rolled up the map, "And the next performance by Zhyun's Traveling Performers is in Jyom Pass. Let's pack up and head out." He rolled up the map and began packing it, along with the rest of the camp, away. They needed to move fast if they wanted to catch the next 'performance'.

More venomous words dripped from Zed's mouth as he began taking down the tents and backing them up, "What a sick human being."

Shen was again lost in memories and thoughts.

* * *

Khada attempted to finish putting away all of the stage props. The actresses and actors were still being bombarded with attention - attention that was supposed to be _his._ _He_ made all the props. _He_ painted them. They were exquisite! He wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead with a cloth that he carried in his pocket. He noticed three men that weren't from the Zhyun Province going around and asking questions, almost like they were playing detective. One figure stood out to him - A man with red hair. Even though it was gaining streaks of white, he knew _exactly_ who it was.

He finished packing the props into the wagon before gingerly picking up a case and heading towards the wood line. He had a show to create, one that would give him the attention he deserved. He didn't get what was rightfully his. _He_ was no mere stagehand. _He_ deserved the applause, the standing ovations. _All of it._

* * *

Shen frowned once again-no one found anything suspicious. The performers were all comfortable with each other. If someone was comitting these heinous murders, they'd have to do it at night, once everyone was tired and going to bed. The murders appeared to take a lot of time, so whoever was behind them would be exhausted. But none of the performers reported anyone that fit the description.

Just as he was about to give up, a shadow danced in his peripheral vision. He turned to see a lanky figure walking towards the forest. It was holding something, but he couldn't tell what. He took a glance at the sea of people before making a decision, and took off after the unknown person.

Shen berated himself, _'How could I lose someone? The one lead we had!'_ He jumped from one tree branch to another. The figure he was trailing was dashing in and out of trees. He either knew where he was going, or he knew someone was following him. Shen assumed it was the former, which had to make him the suspect.

A soft and melancholy tune broke him out of his thoughts. He froze on a tree branch and listened intently. He began quietly making his way towards the sound and found the tall, lanky figure that was making its way towards the tree line.

Shen was enthralled. How could something so sad carry a mixture of happiness and hope? He recognized the instrument to be a violin, and the handler expertly glided the bow over the strings as his hands danced on the neck of the instrument. He sat down with his arms on his thighs, balancing himself on the tree branch as he watched the player continue to mesmerize him with that tune.

The figure was swaying their body gently as they rocked with the rhythm of their song. The person had a dancer's type of body, though his upper arms were toned. Shen didn't recognize the figure but saw them leaving the traveling wagon, so it had to be a mere stagehand. Even though the person's eyes were closed, Shen could still tell that the violinist had a very symmetrical face. Once the song finished, Shen felt his breath hitch. "Did you like what you heard?" Blood-red eyes slowly opened to meet Shen's. A smirk tugged at one corner of the stagehand's lips.

"I did, in fact." Shen spoke while he mentally berated himself for not staying unknown. He jumped down to get a closer look at the violinist, who was now gently putting the instrument back in its case, along with the bow.

"Well, if you'd like to hear more, I play in every one of our shows." Two snaps followed the sentence-he closed the case. "Name's Khada, I work with the Traveling Zhyun Performers," He shrugged his shoulders

Shen noticed a hint of sadness was detected in his voice, though he couldn't pinpoint why. Shen was dumbstruck. His jaw clenched uncomfortably tight. What could he say or do now? He was mesmerized by this man, the alignment of his face, the way he carried himself with poise, and the way he played his song.

Khada's eyes twitched into a glare. He noticed the stare Shen was giving him-he felt inspected, like he was some sort of suspect. Blood-red eyes met electric blue. Symmetry was so boring, yet everyone thought it was perfection, ' _It's not! Only **you** create perfection with our art, our vision!' _His conscience seethed. "Well, if you just came to hear me play," Khada rummaged in his pants pocket and pulled out a ticket that admitted one in their next show, "here's a free invitation." There was a bitter tone in his voice.

Shen grabbed it and glanced down. It was folded cleanly four times, and other than the four fold lines, it was crisp. "Thanks, but I don't think I would have time." He offered the ticket back towards the stagehand, who reached down to pick up the violin case. He then straightened up and walked towards where they came from.

"Keep it." He gave him a backwards wave, "I'm sure we'll meet again." Jhin's drawl carried over the night wind as he exited, leaving Shen alone and dumbfounded.

* * *

"Where were you, son?" Master Kusho didn't look up as he agitated the fire with a metal skewer in an attempt to prolong the fire's life.

"I thought I found a lead," Shen answered, shaking his head. He noticed neither Zed nor his father pitched his tent, so he went about setting it up. "Did you and Zed find anything?"

"No." came the curt reply.

The moon was high up in the sky; crickets sung, wolves howled, and the wind gently fluttered the leaves on trees. The symphony of nature's sounds was nice, but Shen much preferred that sad, hopeful song Khada was playing. He crawled into his tent and began peeling his armor off before he replayed this evening's events in his head. He pulled out the now-crumpled ticket and examined it. He played with the idea of going on his own, but how could he sneak out? How could he go without raising questions from Zed and his father? Shen shook his head, trying to rid himself of thoughts. He had a mission to complete, but this was a nice breather from the gruesomeness of the task. He briefly forgot about it when he was spending time with Khada. He set the ticket aside and rested his head down on the soft pillow. Slowly, his eyes closed and he prayed that he would be taken to pleasant dreams, not horrifying nightmares.

* * *

Screaming, full of anger and malice, abruptly awoke Shen from his peaceful sleep. He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He recognized the voice belonged to Zed. An animalistic growl escaped Zed, "How could this happen?!"

' _How could what happen?'_ Shen was still in his morning stupor.

"We stayed with every performer until they had to retire!" A bang completely awoke Shen, and he rushed out of the tent, finding the campsite in disarray. Zed, in his frustration, had knocked over a lot of things.

Master Kusho looked disappointed, and a hint annoyed. "Calm yourself Zed, what use could you be if you're letting your emotions get the best of you?"

Shen took a deep breath, "Father, what happened?" His voice was level, much softer than Zed's destructive, angry one.

"Another four murders occured last night." The Eye of Twilight's voice was dry.

Every day Shen noticed that more of his father's hair had turned white and that Zed's outburst were becoming more and more frequent. This made him wonder: had he changed too?

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks so much for my amazing fiance' for spell checking my first chapter! :) I want this to be a novelization and slight AU of Shen's journey to capturing Jhin.**

 **The piece that Jhin is playing when Shen finds him:**

 **/watch?v=NguIpRFLM4M**

I will do an update every Tuesday. My plan is to have a 100 - 150k word story. Reviews are GREATLY appreciated and absolutely, 100% make me want to write more.


	2. Chapter 2

Shen rubbed the back of his neck in an attempt to massage the soreness away. His eyes surveyed his surroundings. After the last set of murders, Master Kusho had the three of them stationed around the perimeter. The show had long ended, and the only thing that he remembered was the beautiful, melancholy sound of Khada's violin. It calmed the turmoil the young man felt, for some odd reason. He was curious: where had Khada learned to play? Was he self taught? Shen physically shook his head, hoping to rid himself of such thoughts-he needed to be focused on the task at hand so he could go home. Home. What a bittersweet word that was. Laughs from years past echoed in his mind as he let out a soft sigh. Times were much simpler when the city-state wasn't in a constant state of panic.

The evening began to dwindle into early morning. An agile, quick figure made a beeline for the caravan. Shen's protective instincts kicked in-this had to be The Golden Demon, and he was more than likely targeting the performers! He sprinted to meet with the figure before he tackled them down into the ground. The two bodies skidded against the ground, causing the smaller figure to groan in pain. The noise was masculine.

Shen was on top and had the small man pinned. An ivory, porcelain smirking mask looked up at him, taunting him. With ease, he procured a knife attached to his hips and brandished it. The kinkou was quick to jump out of the way and away from the man. A sleeveless maroon turtle-neck was the top the assailant wore, and black baggy pants. His shoes were raven-colored and lined with gold that shimmered in the moon's light.

The assailant charged at Shen, slashing at him with practiced precision. When steel met flesh, it was dangerously close to a vital-it was clear this assassin knew anatomy. He wanted Shen to bleed out, to die a slow, painful death. Shen wasn't prepared for the fight, and began mentally berating himself for charging into a fight without backup. Even though he was using his fists against a knife, he still got some solid jabs in. The ivory mask had a thin, hair-line fracture going from the temple to the left jawline. It gave the self-proclaimed demon a more menacing look. He charged again, taking advantage of the Kinkou inspecting him. He faked a stab at his shoulder, and instead ducked down to sweep Shen's leg out from under him.

 _ **THUD**._

Shen wheezed, trying to catch the breath that was rudely knocked out of him. The edges of his vision danced with black: a side effect of the numerous lacerations that adorned his otherwise flawless skin. The last thing he saw was the Golden Demon kneeling down, the ivory mask tilted to the side, almost like he was contemplating what to do.

* * *

Khada stretched himself out. His arms reached for the headboard as he let out a moan of contentment when he head a resounding pop from his back. He swung his legs over the large bed and made his way to the mirror.

' _You look terrible.'_ His conscience rang out, reminding him that he wasn't alone. _'You almost made five! You're lucky we talked you into sparing him.'_

Khada responded to his reflection, "He needed to die though," a soft murmur left his smooth lips.

' _His time will come. We'll make a beautiful piece with Kusho and his stooges once we find a fourth.'_

"We? There is no 'we'. There's only me." came the soft response to no one, but even Khada wasn't convinced.

' _We're the only things you have left, Khada Jhin. You're good for nothing, you couldn't perfect anything. You couldn't complete a single painting or sculpture without us.'  
_  
Khada, brows furrowed in anger, screamed out, "That's not true!" as the voices in his head mocked him. He punched the mirror, shattering it. His reflection, along with the voices, shattered too. His right hand bled profusely at the knuckles as he crouched down, rocking himself in a poor attempt to calm himself. His hands clenched his head, "One, two, three, four... Two, two, three four..." he repeated the mantra as if it was a prayer.

His fingers ghosted the bruise that kissed his jawline and plumped his lips. He winced at even the slightest touch. Khada stood up, his sore body screaming in protest. He needed to make sure all the props were accounted for.

* * *

Shen's eyelids slowly fluttered open. Electric blue eyes met clear skies. His body was numb. Panic began to blossom in his chest. He heard a familiar voice call out, "It's alright." his father.

Slowly, Shen began to calm down. He took deep breaths to control his racing heart. "I'm sorry," he wheezed out, finding it hard to speak.

The Eye of Twilight said nothing as he rung a washcloth and placed it on Shen's sweaty forehead. "Your body is temporarily numb so that I could stitch the deep incisions." There was a pause, "You should make a full recovery in due time." His voice dipped low, laced with disappointment and dripping with anger due to Shen's disobedience. "I expected that recklessness from Zed, but not _you_."

While Shen recovered, no murders were committed-at least none that carried the same MO of The Golden Demon. He was probably recovering, just as Shen was. The Zhyun's Traveling Performers had left long ago, along with the soft, melancholy music that Khada played every night. The Kinkou absentmindedly stroked the petals of a golden lotus. A gift imparted to him by Khada. He came to thank Shen. Unlike their first meeting where Khada showed astounding confidence, he had acted shy and hesitant when he offered the flower to the younger male.

Shen accepted it with a large grin and words full of appreciation, though he did wonder why the stagehand had a couple bruises on his jawline.

* * *

Jhin looked up at the moon, high in the sky. _'Our audience awaits...'_ He pulled the black sleeve over his face before slipping on a nice, clean ivory mask. It was identical to the one Shen destroyed. Once the mask was on, he made his way towards a quiet village that was more farmland than anything. He would find the perfect family to create his next masterpiece.

He fiddled with a long knife in his left hand as he hid in the foliage of the tree lines. He waited patiently for all the lights to go out, then waited four hours before he made his way to the front door. With expert precision, he picked the lock, humming to himself when he heard the familiar 'pop'. He took careful steps to test the wood. When none creaked, he made his way towards the bedroom. A young woman was sleeping, curled up to a man about her age. In the moonlit room, he noticed a crib. He made his way over and noticed it contained two baby twins. Their mouths were stuffed with their chunky fingers as drool pooled around their appendages.

 _'They're just kids!'_

 _'What? No, this will be our greatest piece thus far! We will call it 'Mother's Embrace'.'_

 _'I.. I can't.'_

Jhin's lips pursed into a thin line under his mask, his hands shook with uncertainty and fear as he stared down at the blade.

' _Look at the way they live! We're going to free them!'_

The voice was taunting him. Jhin breathed hard under his mask.

 _'It's okay.'_ It cooed gently in an attempt to calm him, _'We're helping you do the right thing. We're helping you set them free.'_

There was a pause.

 _'Look at those imperfections! If she knew how beautiful we'd make her, she'd be **begging** us to carry on with our plans!'_

Jhin nodded, "You're right." He stepped forward. His hand no longer shook. The knife was held with confidence as he went about creating his masterpiece. He pulled out a washcloth and placed it over the male and female's mouth and nose. This would knock them further into sleep so he could tie them up.

The knife danced around the woman's skin and cut it like warm butter. She had woken up from the first cut. Tears welled up in her eyes as she tried to scream through the gag in her mouth. "Shhh... Shhh.." He attempted to calm her as he went about his work. He avoided every vital point so he could watch the blood flow to the floor like a cascading waterfall. That was his favorite part.

As she bled out, he went to work on the man. The cuts were again clean and precise. The woman screamed out even more, but it was still only muffled. "Mmm. Yes." He moaned in euphoria as he finished with the male. The woman's eyes were glazing over, she would die first, then her husband, then the kids. He wanted to show the beauty of maternity. He began creating his 'art' on the twin children. The mother screamed even more than when he was cutting her up. Tears flowed more harshly than the blood from her wounds. ' _Yes... This is escasty.'_

The walls of the bedroom were clean compared to his past art pieces, but the center piece was what he wanted the eyes to be drawn to. The husband held his wife close while she cradled their kids. Blood painted their clothes and the sheets red. This brought out their now-paled skin. Jhin dipped his fingers into the blood and began writing on the walls. He had to dip his finger multiple times to be able to get the title of his piece on the beige colored walls: Mother's Embrace.

* * *

Jhin was _exhausted_. He undressed himself and began rinsing the blood off his clothes. Blood danced in the crystal-clear water of the river. He rubbed the fabric together to make sure he got everything. Once he was sure his items were clean, he hung them on a nearby tree branch before taking a dip into the crisp water. He let out a content sigh as he went chest deep into the water. He enjoyed the feeling of the cold water dancing past his worn and battered body as it washed the blood away.

After four minutes passed, he figured it was time to scrub himself down. He took painstakingly long to clean himself. He wanted every speck, every drop of blood out of his hair, skin, and his nails.

By the time he was done, his clothes were dried due to the midday sun glaring down on Ionia. His lips twitched into a frown as he dressed himself; the clothes clung to his body like an infestation. He would need a change once he made it back to his personal room in the traveling caravan.

~~

An appreciative sigh escaped his lips. He loved walking into his room. The stacks of papers neatly put to one side. The bed was made and the corners were folded.

Everything was in order.

Everything was tid-.

He noticed a crooked painting on the wall. His body began shaking uncontrollably as he made his way towards it. Nausea settled into the pit of his stomach as he tried to balance it. He spent four long hours adjusting the painting so that it was perfectly parallel with the floor and ceiling.

* * *

Shen was finally able to stand with a little help from Zed. His body still ached. The wounds he received would no doubt scar.

"Who would murder a family with two baby girls?"

"The Golden Demon.. He's coming for us. He's coming for us all."

"Who's going to stop them?"

"Paint your doors with goat blood.. It will ward him away."

"What have we done to deserve this?"

People were getting hysterical. Terror was spreading like a wildfire. Shen and his family couldn't do anything to stop these murders. The assassin was always one step ahead. Shen closed his electric blue eyes and crossed his arms over his muscled chest. He tuned out all the hushed whispers and hysteria.

* * *

 _"I hope one day we'll be as strong as Master Kusho!" Zed sat on the shingles of the Temple's rooftops._

 _Shen sat beside him. "You can't even beat me, what makes you think you can take on my father?" Laughter bubbled from his lips._

 _Innocence._

 _Zed huffed, "It's because I'm going easy on you! Can't have the Master's true born son lose to someone like me!"_

 _"Oh, I'm sure that's the case." Shen smirked as he glanced up at the moon. He allowed a pleasurable moment of silence to dance between the two._

 _"Shen?" Zed's soft voice caused the one in question to look at him. Blue eyes met crimson. "Do you think we'll be friends forever?" A moment of weakness. The words were uttered gently. He wanted his fears to be extinguished. He worried for the future; he didn't want to lose Shen and Master Kusho. They were the only family he had._

 _"Of course." Shen picked up on his dread. He would do anything to assure his younger brother. They were inseparable. They promised each other they would be friends forever._

 _Friends until the very end.  
_

* * *

The memory caused a ghost of a smile to kiss Shen's lips. He noticed Zed making his way towards him, ' _Friends until the end,'_ Shen thought.

* * *

 **Hi! I hope the back and fourth from the past and present is clear. If a whole segment is italicized, it's a flashback (I try to slice them with horizontal lines so it's easier).**

 **However, thoughts are always italicized.**

 **I hope this is clear and easy for everyone to read/understand the going back and fourth. Also, let me know how I'm doing! :) Appreciate the reviews A LOT. As well as favorites/Alerts.**


	3. Chapter 3

Snow began to fall down and gently pepper the light-green grass. Jhin held his hand up, allowing a fragile flake to land on his palm. Snowdown was near, which meant that the performers would stop their travels until the spring. It also meant a break from his job, which meant more time for Jhin to plan out his murders, ' _Performances. They're **performances!'**_ his conscience spat out. Jhin could hear the displeasure in its tone. He shook his head and chose not to argue with the voices. He went back to storing the props before securely locking everything up.

* * *

Master Kusho had been up all night. There were two lanterns, one on each side of him as he looked over papers. He was splitting them into three piles. Each paper had a single name, and with it, information about said person was beautifully written. Once the task was complete, The Eye of Twilight released a long, drawn-out sigh before pinching the bridge of his nose. His mind raced with thoughts; he brought Shen and Zed, his two most promising students, on this mission. He wanted them to grow and mature, to understand that the world wasn't just black and white.

He wanted this trip to help solidify who his replacement as The Eye of Twilight would be. He assumed it would have been Zed. He was a great student. He studied hard, and was by the book. Though he never saw the grays in their world. Shen was full of jokes. He liked to make everyone around him smile and laugh. He wanted everyone to be happy. This made Master Kusho happy that Shen was well-liked, but he wasn't serious about his possible duties.

Zed didn't care that his equilibrium was imbalanced. He no longer consulted his books and he lashed out at the smallest of things. He let his anger get the best of him; he let it consume him. He wanted to avenge the poor souls that fell at the hands of The Golden Demon. Master Kusho recalled having to silence the outspoken, bitter ninja many times in the last couple of years.

He feared for Zed's mentality if this continued. He didn't want the crimson-eyed boy to be a _shadow_ of his former self.

Shen no longer poked fun at and intentionally irritated Zed just to get a laugh in. His voice only spoke out when nods and shakes of his head weren't enough; he figured everyone else would do the talking for him. He still did his best to comfort himself and Zed, however. Shen always placed a hand on the younger, volatile male when he noticed his equilibrium wasn't balanced.

Oh, how the roles _were_ reversed.

Shen was showing more characteristics and traits of The Eye of Twilight. Zed was falling so far behind that he could no longer feel the equilibrium around him.

' _Balance._ ' Master Kusho hummed to himself as he returned his focus back onto his task. ' _Those two balance each other out, but only one can be the next leader of the Kinkou.'_

* * *

The sun was high in the cloud-filled sky. Shen and Zed helped pack the campsite. All three would go their separate ways with a stack of papers each. Master Kusho gave them enough gold to buy a room in an inn for the next 6 months so they may use it as their "base of operations", courtesy of the Zhyun Province.

"Make sure you investigate every lead. Take notes. We'll see each other in 6 moon cycles." Master Kusho finally stated when the camp was packed and the silence was too much. '

Zed looked through his file once more, scanning the name. "This will be easy." Master Kusho picked up on his arrogance but said nothing as he watched Zed leave in a puff of black smoke tinted with red.

Shen nodded. He stepped forward awkwardly, his body rigid. He gave his father a tight embrace and allowed it to linger for a moment before stepping away. His body disappeared in a light, purple-blue smoke.

"Good luck my son," Master Kusho said to no one in particular.

* * *

The first thing Shen did was check into the inn, _The Humble Dove._ The room he was given was more of a suite. A large bed was pushed against the middle of the wall. His long fingers felt the fabric-it was plush; extremely soft and comfortable. The walls were colored a soft blue that reminded the Kinkou of a cloudless sky on a sunny day. There was a table made of oak wood in the middle, complete with two oak chairs.

He continued to survey. A counter with a sink was on the opposite side of the room as the bed. Under the counter was a small fridge. Shen knelt down and opened it-it was empty. He shut it. The last thing he noticed was a closet, filled with hangers. Beside it laid the bathroom.

The room was huge. He was only one person, he didn't need this much. He was used to sharing a room with other members of the Kinkou.

He turned towards his file in an attempt to distract him from his loneliness. He purposely chose this file because of one name: Khada Jhin. He didn't know Khada's last name, but he had never met a Khada in his life, so he assumed that it was the violinist and stagehand he had met. Shen reread the name; it meant 'Golden Excellence' in Ionian. His parents must have had high hopes for the man, but he was merely a stagehand now.

A feeling that Shen recognized as pity settled into his stomach.

Khada's parents must be ashamed that their son's name didn't ring out across Runeterra because he wasn't a lead actor in the plays he helped create.

Shen would eventually learn how _terrifying_ irony was.

* * *

Khada noticed a familiar ninja; Shen. He looked around, but Master Kusho and Zed were no where in sight. ' _They split up! No! They would have been perfect for our summer festival in Jyom Pass...'_ the voice hissed in his head. He resumed his walk and in an attempt to quiet the voices, he began mentally counting his steps, 'O _ne, two, three, four... One, two, three, four... Two, two, three, four.'_ This continued until he made it to the market-the voices were quiet now, the counting successfully placated them.

"Hello, Khada!" A soft, feminine voice broke him from his musing.

He looked up to meet hazel-brown eyes that danced with youth. "Hello." He returned the greeting with a soft smile.

"We have some honeyfruit! Pretty rare, but I saved them just for you." Khada felt his face heat up in a blush that he did his best to hide. "I know you have a sweet tooth for them." She leaned forward, causing her bosom to stick out. Khada could easily detect the sultry tone in her voice.

He took a deep breath before responding, "Sure."

He turned his attention to his coin purse and began pulling a number of coins out before her voice broke his distraction. "They're free." Khada's brows furrowed in confusion before she added, "In exchange for a painting."

A small, awkward laugh bubbled out from his lips, "That's a fair trade then, my dear." He put the coins away and took hold of a bag that gently cradled the rare fruits. "Thank you again, darling." He noticed the way she grinned when he called her those names, but he called every female that, and even some males. It was a quirk of his! "I'll see you soon, I'm sure."

Khada continued down the marketplace so he could purchase food for his home. Four small bags of rice, four of every fruit and vegetable he could find, four loaves of bread, and four butchered chickens. This would be enough to last him four weeks. It always did.

His hands were so full of the bagged goods that he had to set them down to pull out the keys to the house and unlock the door. His first order of business was to put the food away before it could begin to go bad.

As he put the food neatly away into the fridge, methodically spaced out and all, he noticed one thing: he forgot to buy eggs.

' _I told you he was imperfect!'_

'How could he forget something so important?'

Khada heard the voices laugh as they mocked him. "It was an accident.", he muttered pathetically under his breath.

' _No, **you** were the accident.'_  
 **  
**"No! I'm not! I'm a human! We make mistakes!" He yelled back at his reflection on the steel door of the fridge.

' _First of all,'_ the voice venomously spat out, ' _ **we're** not human. **We're** a **god,** and **gods** are perfect. Remember that, Khada Jhin.'_

"I'm a god, you're right." Khada took a deep breath to calm himself. They were right. He turned away from his reflection, ashamed. "It won't happen again."

* * *

Shen's stomach growled. He needed food. He looked down and noticed he looked too obvious-he needed to blend in so he wasn't an obvious foreigner to the Zhyun Province. He changed into a blue, sleeveless shirt and baggy purple pants before grabbing the coin purse from his backpack.

It was already dusk by the time he exited the inn. He spent most of the day relaxing instead of investigating and because of this the market was close to dispersing-merchants were already packing their wares. He took brisk, hasty steps to one woman who had a plethora of colorful fruits in her stall. "Are you still taking business?" came the polite voice of Shen.

Brown-hazel met electric blue. Shen could tell the woman was young. "Why of course!" she bounced up, a large grin on her face. "What would you like?", she gestured to the fruit still on her stand as she looked down.

While Shen figured out what he had wanted, he felt her eyes bore into him. "I'll take some of these," he pointed to the apple, "as well as those," bananas, "and these," oranges. "I don't have a bag, I apologize. May I purchase one as well?"

A laugh caused Shen to look up in confusion. Had he said something funny? "Don't worry about the charge on the bag." She began grabbing a few of each fruit before tying the bag closed. "60 silver krakens," she said as she handed the bag to him. As Shen dug to get the right amount, her voice broke the silence. "You're not from around here.", she said more as a statement than a question.

"I'm not," he admitted, handing her the coins and grabbing the bag of food. "I just moved from the Navori Province." Shen felt his ears heat up as blood rushed to them. This always happened when he lied. However, the young fruit seller didn't comment, and allowed him to leave without further questioning.

* * *

Jhin's calloused hand expertly danced a paintbrush on a blank canvas. Gold streaks began adorning the piece; his power color. He was painting the sun with it, as well as the shafts of light that beamed from it. He set the brush down and picked up a clean one. There were four brushes in total. He wanted to make this piece have four colors. Mixing them would be appalling.

The second brush was dipped into blue. This represented Shen. With only a few interactions, Jhin noticed he was comforted by order and wanted to calm those around him with his serenity. It was placed in the background, behind the golden sunset.

He dipped the third brush into a red color- _h_ _is_ color. It represented him, who he was. His love for art, his passion to create it, and his desire to share his craft with the world. The red overtook the blue, showing his dominance, and blended into gold to create a harmonizing dusk.

The last color was black. It represented Ionia and the people's fear of his performances. It represented Jhin's rebellion against the authority. The hill was painted, just barely colored over the golden sun.

Perfection. That was the word he'd use to describe the painting.

He stood up, brushes in hand, and made his way over to a sink. Four minutes per brush was used to painstakingly clean them. A good artist never leaves a mess. He left his painting room and walked towards the kitchen. He grabbed one of the loaves and a kitchen knife. He had a straightedge cut of wood lined up above the bread before resting the knife, sharp side down. He then cut along the straight edge to get a precise, clean cut of the loaf.

Continuing with the ruler, he cut the square into four smaller squares. They were all equal in size and shape.

Perfection.

* * *

The next day Shen began subtly questioning the merchants and villagers in Zhyun about The Golden Demon, their interactions, their thoughts. All of it. He knew this was where most of the killings had happened and because of that fact, many people here were filled with terror. Some even shook at the sound of the name. Some couldn't even repeat it. Shen grasped his light-brown hair and cradled his face into his elbows. This was so troublesome. He hoped his father and brother had an easier time dealing with the Demon.

He closed his hands remembering the night he fought with him. It was indeed a human. He couldn't believe his father was right. How could a _person_ do this? It sickened him. He couldn't even look at those murders! Something about the assailant was familiar. The way he moved his body-it was mesmerizing, the way he danced around Shen. Most of his kills were displayed. It was as if he wanted the world to see what he had created. He wanted the world to fear him.

Shen then took a deep breath to calm himself. He needed to sleep and go back to his investigating-maybe this time he'd get a lead.

~~  
 _A Week Later_

"Hey Shen!", the fruit seller greeted the Kinkou. He had learned her name was Marisol, since he visited her almost everyday. "Are you alright? You look like you didn't sleep."

 _'I didn't.'_ His thoughts mentally answered, "Just a busy day." It wasn't a total lie. He desperately tried to change the subject. "May I get some more of my usual fruits?"

It worked.

"Of course!" Her characteristic smile tugged at the corner of her lips. Shen found comfort in it-she was an innocent that he wanted to protect. He guessed she wasn't even in her twenties yet. "Here ya go!" She broke him out of his thoughts. When she saw him digging in his coin purse, she quickly spoke up, "It's free." Shen awkwardly took it. He wasn't used to such kindness from others outside of the Kinkou. He thought kids were taught to be wary of strangers.

"Thank you."

Just as he was about to leave, Marisol spoke out, "Khada!" Shen turned his head to see the stagehand he had been avoiding.

He answered with a polite smile before noticing Shen. Jhin's brows furrowed in confusion before relaxing, "Marisol, Shen," he nodded at both of them.

"You're not due for food, so why are you out?", she gently asked the lanky man.

Due to that statement, Shen assumed Marisol knew Khada's schedule.

"Ah, you are correct," a soft blush crept up on the man's pale skin. "I, uh, have my payment for that honeyfruit." Shen finally noticed a painting was in his hand.

Marisol took the offered painting and gasped. "It's beautiful!" She breathed out. It was a portrait of her. "Thank you so much, thank you!" She went around her fruit stall and wrapped her slender arms around his neck.

Shen noticed the way Jhin froze and stayed rigid. He returned to his natural standing position when Marisol let go of him. "I'm a man of my word," he awkwardly coughed before continuing, "I must be going then. Nice seeing you, Shen."

Waiting a few beats, Shen spoke up, "You and him are good friends, I presume?"

"Mhm!" Marisol hummed out as she continued to marvel at the painting, "He's a bit awkward and weird."

Shen raised a brow, "Weird?" he repeated.

She nodded again, "Yes, he's very.." Marisol paused as she searched her brain for the right word. "Meticulous. Everything has to be perfect and done right. A perfectionist." She summed up, "But he's a gentle soul. He's very sweet. He gives beautifully drawn paintings to people who are injured. He also makes beautiful sculptures of marble and ice for weddings and festivals." She gently placed the painting down before returning to her work. "I suspect he's lonely, maybe you should give him company?"

Shen sighed. He had to talk to Khada eventually.

* * *

Later that evening, he dressed in his most semi-formal clothing and made his way through the town. Earlier he had asked where Jhin lived, and Marisol had kindly provided the information. He knocked on the door. Nothing. He began seriously doubting the idea of seeing the man. As he was about to turn and leave, he heard four locks unlatching before the door opened to reveal Khada. He was clad in beautifully stitched clothes of a warm color. "How can I help you?" A single eyebrow was raised in question.

"I just had a couple questions. May I come in?"

' _No!'_

"I don't see why not." Khada drawled, opening the door further, allowing Shen entrance into his home.

' _Kill him!'_

' _No, that's only one. Where would we find the other 3?'_

 _'Marisol!'_

 _'No! No! She gives us honeyfruit. We need her a little longer.'_

Shen looked around. Meticulous was an under statement. There wasn't a speck of dirt in the place. He looked down at the tiled floor and saw his own reflection. This man cleaned better than some of the Kinkou.

The voices were troublesome. Jhin groaned in annoyance as he grabbed his head in an attempt to silence the voices. Not now...

"Are you alright?" Shen turned at the sound and watched as Khada appeared in pain.

"Fine..." He breathed out, "Just a headache."

Khada was fine when he opened the door, but before Shen could question the quick onset of the headache, his medicinal side took over, "Come, let's get you to lay down." He made his way over to the lanky man and offered his side, allowing Khada to lean on him. Eventually Shen found what he presumed was the living room and helped the taller man down to a sitting position.

The voices stopped once Shen had touched him. Khada only leaned against the Kinkou because his touch silenced them. It gave him a reprieve and he enjoyed that. He made sure to keep his body touching Shen as he was escorted. "Thanks," came the weak, tired reply.

A silence. He relished it for a moment before he spoke out, "What did you want to ask?" He pulled himself into a lying position as his crimson eyes met electric blue.

"It can wait for another time," Shen gently told him, "just get some rest. I'll be back in the morning."

When Shen's touch left him, so did the silence; they were angry-they were yelling.

* * *

It was midday before Shen knocked on the door, interrupting Jhin's violin practice.

"I apologize for my... Rudeness last night. I'm quite tired from all my working, so this vacation is a great stress-reliever for me," Jhin lied through his teeth as he explained the 'headache' before Shen could ask about it. "Come in."

"I understand." Shen stepped into the living room, remembering how he got there quite easily. He noticed the violin gently placed on a cherry wood table with the bow placed parallel to it. "I didn't mean to interrupt your practicing."

Jhin waved his hand in the air as if he'd physically wave off the idea that he was interrupted, "It's fine."

' _It's not!'_

"If I recall, you had some questions?" Jhin took a seat on the plush couch and picked up the violin to begin tuning the knobs, not that it needed tuning.

"Right." Shen watched with mild fascination. He wished he was skilled in arts like Jhin. "What do you know of The Golden Demon?"

Jhin froze.

Shen noticed this with his hawk-like vision.

Jhin slowly looked up, his crimson eyes narrowed into a glare. ' _Act mad, bitter. Play the victim!'_

' _It's a touchy subject for him too. Great.'_ Shen mentally sighed. Another dead end.

"With all the heartache and grief it caused..."

' _Yes, keep going!'_

"It's a real pity it hasn't been caught yet. With all the hired wuju and demon hunters the elders paid out, you'd think it would have been caught by now. I don't think the killings will stop until it's caught, either." Jhin feigned annoyance.

"What about the scenes?"

Khada shuddered, but not because he was unnerved by them. No, he shuddered because of the happiness and euphoria he felt creating the pieces. But Shen didn't need to know that. "I'd rather not talk about," he slowly stated, trying to keep his voice even.

' _He's scarred by it too...'_ Shen felt his lips twitch into a frown. "I'm sorry."


	4. Chapter 4

Shen ran his slender hands through his sweaty, matted hair. He wasn't getting any closer to the villagers. He was here for a whole moon cycle, and he found _nothing._ He took a deep breath and exhaled it so he could calm himself. Jhin's humming played beautifully in his mind. That man was still so mysterious. He was obsessive and odd. Marisol was indeed correct about her observations of the man. Speaking of the woman, Shen found himself subconsciously walking to her cottage. He looked up with a wince. He would visit her every other night and have tea. He just wanted to be around someone. He was used to Zed's company. This was new.

"Shen?"

The man in question looked up to see Marisol aggressively rubbing her eye-socket. ' _She must've just woken up.'_ "I apologize if I woke you. That wasn't my intention."

She yawned. Her hazel eyes were half-lidded as she looked up at him before gently shaking her head. "No, no. It's fine. Come on in." She opened the door to allow him entrance into the small, cozy home. "Let me get the tea going." Another yawn escaped her.

Shen sat down cross-legged on one of the plush cushions that rested on the floor. He watched Marisol place wood into the hearth before rubbing flint and steel against each other to ignite a spark that roared a fire to life.

"It'll be ready in a moment." She left once again to grab a kettle that was filled with water, then gently placed it above the crackling fire. "Are you alright?" Her eyes finally looked up to meet his. The fire made them warmer and made her look even younger than Shen thought was possible.

He shook his head and let out a sigh, "Just having trouble adjusting to this village." A half-truth-he couldn't say why he was in Zhyun, exactly.

"All major adjustments take time." She stood up once more and went to the kitchen. Marisol returned with a basket of fruits and set them down in front of Shen before taking a similar cross-legged seating position. "Go ahead and eat up." She grabbed a beautifully colored red apple and bit down into the smooth, red exterior.

Shen hesitantly reached out and grabbed a single grape before popping it into his mouth. He bit down and let the small fruit explode into juices. The sweet nectar was refreshing, to say the least. "Thank you."

"Not that I don't enjoy your company," Marisol started slowly, softly, "but can you at least tell me what ails you?" She reached out to place a hand gently atop of Shen's, who quickly recoiled as if Marisol's touch would burn him. A hurt expression flickered over her compassionate features.

"I..." Shen's brows furrowed and his eyes looked away.

A hissing sound rang through the air. The tea was ready.

"I'm sorry." Shen said with resolve.

The kind woman said nothing as she went to grab the kettle with her apron. She placed it on a stone slab beside the fruit and between the cushions. Marisol then disappeared back into the kitchen to retrieve two small cups. "I have learned that those who speak about their pain usually hurt, but the ones that are quiet hurt a lot more." She poured the tea and handed Shen his cup.

He appeared deep in thought as he took the offered drink. He gently sipped, relishing in the warm feeling that spread through his body. Finally, he spoke up, "I will say, you show more wisdom than most your age." A soft chuckle escaped him. It was a smooth sound.

They sat in silence for the remainder of Shen's visit.

* * *

Jhin had left Zhyun a couple weeks ago. He was lacking in inspiration and artistry. His fingers twitched and ached with the carnal desire to create art, to perform, to show all of Runeterra how _spectacular_ he is. Wuju was where he set his sights. A small fee to purchase a boat ride and a day's worth of hiking to make it to the village.

The town earned its name because of the wuju master and schools residing within it. He hated this place. His crimson eyes and lips twitched with annoyance. This place ruined his family. It tore his father's students away. It was, for one reason or another, more interesting than learning the way of the sword. He hated it. He hated Master Yi. Jhin felt a sound resembling a growl vibrate from his chest and past his snarled lips.

After finally tearing his eyes away from the school of wuju, he stalked off towards an inn. His steps gave no hint of his frustration.

"Room for one?", a gruff male voice finally asked once Jhin made it to the front desk.

"Please, if you would be so kind." Jhin offered a smile before handing over payment.

One thing Jhin loved about himself was his ability to create a plethora of disposable masks. He would use whatever fit the situation the best. He was a great actor. Pity he couldn't show it on the stage. He could be believably gullible, naive, innocent. He could even hide his anger in place of something less confrontational. He knew how to play people. They were his puppets, and he pulled their strings.

The sun was almost hidden behind the trees. It was almost time for his performance.

He slipped on his infamous sleeveless, maroon turtleneck before his black, baggy cargo pants. Again, he placed the black sleeve over his face before placing the porcelain, ivory mask. On his right hand, he wore black skin-tight gloves that didn't cover his middle, ring, or pinky finger at all, but half-covered his index and thumb. Once his outfit was smoothed down, he brandished a knife before sheathing it.

* * *

Zed was walking back towards his inn. He hated Wuju. He wasn't fond of the masters, and they were tight-lipped as all could be. If only he could tell them he was a Kinkou and they were fighting the same fight. He scowled, his face scrunching up with irritation.

A rustling sound caught his attention and broke him from his thoughts. He turned but found nothing. He knew, though, that someone was following him. Suspicious.

He didn't know these roads that well at all, so he could be at a disadvantage-he continued to keep walking.

Finally, Zed quickly turned and threw three shurikens into a bush-a figure jumped out. "Show yourself!", he commanded.

A laugh echoed in the clearing that Zed found himself in; he was too far from the village to get help.

Before Zed knew it, he was sliding into the ground, the gravel cutting into his pale skin. He had been kicked. "Dirty trick...", he sarcastically spat out as he picked himself up. He rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand to wipe off the blood that began dribbling down his chin.

The Kinkou had no time to recover. His assailant lunged at him again, his weapon of choice, a blade, in front of his body. The tall, lanky figure was not aiming for vital points. No. He was just wanting to cut him up.

Zed pulled out a kunai and parried all the slashes. The man was fast; so fast that it was almost inhumane.

Finally, the assailant ducked down and rolled out to the side.

"So, you're The Golden Demon." Zed mused. He was panting, and he felt his skin sting from the small cuts.

The Golden Demon only responded in another laugh; it was clear and sent a shiver down Zed's spine. He charged at the Kinkou again. He feigned an attack. Zed fell for it. The Golden Demon took advantage of this and side-stepped before slashing his blade across the bridge of Zed's nose.

The scream that echoed in the forest made goosebumps crawl all over Jhin's skin. He _loved_ that sound. He stepped forward, brandishing his knife once more. He watched Zed writhe in pain, blood trickling down his face: the perfect piece. He stepped forward wanting to scar the man even more.

Footsteps in the distance, however, stopped him. The Golden Demon knelt down beside Zed, gently stroking a stray strand of hair away from his sweat-soaked forehead. He leaned forward, the smirking mask beside Zed's ear, "Next time."

His voice was smooth, musical, and had Zed not been in pain, soothing.

The figure then stood up and ran off.

The footsteps got closer, "He's gone!"

"We have a wounded man. He needs medical attention!"

Zed closed his eyes and gasped out. The pain was becoming overwhelming. His senses were fading in and out.

"Mast... Yi... Take... Temple.. Heal.."

' _The Wuju...'_ Zed thought to himself before succumbing to darkness.

* * *

When Zed came to, he was greeted by the master of the school. He attempted to sit up, but Master Yi was quick to place a hand on his chest and push him back down. "You need to rest. My students are following The Golden Demon's trail."

"No!" The Kinkou groaned, weakly swatting at the master's hand. "Have to.. Help..", he panted out weakly. Even talking was exerting him. How could he be so tired from a few cuts?

"You lost a lot of blood," Master Yi told him, as if reading his thoughts. "Do not worry. You are not weak, you're only human."

Zed clenched his jaws and ground his teeth: the motion caused the wound on his nose to sting. A whole moon cycle and he found The Demon, but he couldn't stop him. He couldn't be the hero. He had to write to Shen and Master Kusho as soon as he was able to. He didn't trust any of the wuju to write such an important letter. "Fine...", he conceded. If he wanted to be able to write, he needed to recover. So he would allow his body the rest it so desperately craved.

Master Yi noticed the man finally relent. He grabbed a washcloth and dipped it into a basin of water before ringing it out and placing it over Zed's forehead. "You've sustained some injuries-the only one that will scar is the one marking your face."

A groan escaped the injured man's lips. He shut his blood-red eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself. ' _I won't make that mistake again. I **will** kill him.', _Zed thought with malice. He would bring balance to Ionia by ridding them of the pest known as The Golden Demon. The man drifted off into unconsciousness. He dreamed of finally gaining Master Kusho's favor, of finally getting the attention, adoration, and praise he longed for. He was the hero in his dreams, not Shen.

His scar would serve as a reminder of his failure.

* * *

Back in the comfort of his room, Jhin pulled off the ivory mask and black sleeve before greedily breathing in air. The headpieces were suffocating. His raven-hair was matted to his head due to the sweat. He went about pulling his top off and then pulled out some medical supplies from his bag. His attack on Zed would serve as a warning. Jhin began putting ointment on his wounds before wrapping them with cloth to shield the injuries from dirt.

He needed to head back to Zhyun soon to continue putting up the illusion that he hadn't left: he was only being 'Khada', shy and polite. _'Tomorrow.'_ The voice reverberated in a commanding tone. He would leave them. He threw his body onto the hard bed and shut his eyes, pretending he was lying in his plush, cloud-like bed.

He fell asleep, white expanses and lotus flowers gracing his dreams.

* * *

 _"Zed!", Shen screamed out as he rushed to the falling Kinkou. He slid to the ground, catching his adopted brother in his outstretched arms._

 _Blood dripped out of the corner of Zed's mouth. He was panting, gasping for air. His punctured lungs were greedily trying to get hold of oxygen; he wasn't getting enough. "Sh... En..." He tried to speak out. "I..Failed..."_

 _"Shh! Shh.. It's okay!" Who was Shen trying to convince? "You're going to be fine!"_

 _Zed reached his hand out to grab onto the older Kinkou. "Sorry..." The word was barely above a whisper._

 _'Sorry? Why is he sorry?! It's not his fault! It's mine!'_

 _Shen's thoughts were interrupted when Zed's hand slid down to his side and his head rolled into the nook of Shen's arm. His crimson eyes shut for the last time._

 _He pulled the body close to him, tears welling up in his electric blue eyes. He clutched the lifeless body against his own, hoping that his warmth would bring the younger man back to life. "Help me!" His screams echoed into the sky. His shoulders jumped as his body was racked with hiccups and muscle tremors, "Please," a sob escaped his body, "Please come back! You're the only thing I have left.."_

 _"Hmmm." The sounds of humming and footsteps rebounded as their source moved closer to Shen. The figure knelt down. "How does it feel to let go of your bottled up emotions, finally?"_

 _Shen trained his eyes down on Zed. He knew who it was, taunting him._

 _"Looks like I'm not the only one to wear a mask." Long, slender fingers cupped Shen's chin and forced the Kinkou to meet eyes with the him._

 _Shen clenched his jaw, his eyes flashing with murderous intent. Zed's blood coated his clothes, armor, hands, and face. If Zed wasn't motionless in his arms, he would've jumped at the opportunity to kill the man in front of him. Shen failed Zed. **He** broke his promise. **He** wasn't there for him. **He** let him down. **He** was the reason Zed was dead. It was **his** fault. **HIS** fault. _

_The Golden Demon leaned forward so that his mouth was beside Shen's ear. "Until you stop me," he paused for dramatic effect, "I will keep going." He pulled away, his fingers leaving the man's chin._

Shen kicked the covers off of himself and shot up. His ragged breaths were the only thing heard in the room. "It was a dream..." He grabbed his face with his hands-he felt something wet. Tears. He was crying in his sleep? He wiped his face with the blanket that coiled around his body. He took a deep breath to calm himself. He prayed to every God he knew that it was just a dream: that it was nothing, and Zed was unharmed.

Regardless, he felt compelled to send a letter to his younger brother. He needed to know that he was safe, just in case. He slid his feet onto the cold, hard floor and made his way to the oak desk. He grabbed a parchment and quill and began writing with a lit lantern nearby.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Two Weeks Later~**_

"Zed?" A voice caused the crimson-eyed ninja to turn his head to see one of Master Yi's apprentices, "A letter from Zhyun."

Zed quirked an eyebrow. The wax seal was his, Master Kusho's and Shen's. His family's seal. He had to ponder why Shen would write something. Zed knew Shen was fine. The Golden Demon hadn't been anywhere near Zhyun Province. "What's it say?", he voiced his curiosity. After his accident, he was still wounded and his body was still too sore to get around on his own. He hadn't been able to investigate in so long that he felt like the weak, useless one of the family. He always did, though, so this wasn't terribly new.

"Dear brother," the student began, "I had a bad feeling and I wanted to make sure you were alright. I know you're strong enough," Zed scoffed at the word ' _strong',_ but the student continued reading, "And I know you're capable of handling your mission, but I can't help but worry. I'm sorry if it seems like I'm underestimating you. Knowing you, though, you've got a better lead than I do." The letter finished.

"Typical Shen." Zed was quiet for a moment. "May I have some parchment and a quill?"

The student obliged and returned with the requested materials. "If you'd like, I can write it for you? You still need to recover.", came the soft voice.

"It's fine." A lie. He knew that he couldn't write as well as he normally could. He would try, anyway. The handwriting was sloppy, his hand-eye coordination was abysmal. At a glance, it didn't even look like Zed's handwriting. "I'd appreciate wax as well, and a stamp of some kind.", he again requested items from the student. A moment later, he was handed the objects. Gently, Zed poured the wax over the folded paper and pressed down the flat end of the stamp to effectively seal the letter away. The wax that secured the parchment was bare, giving away no information of who sent it. "How long will it take to get there? It's urgent."

"For a sizable fee, we can have someone get it to him by tonight."

* * *

Jhin stood up from a seated position, paper in hand. It was time for him to get food for his home. He conjured up a list so that he wouldn't forget anything this time.

"Khada!" Marisol greeted him. She always greeted him. "I already got your stuff packed!" Soft, smooth hands caressed Jhin's rough, calloused ones as she handed him the bag.

"You're too kind, my dear." He returned the smile before placing coins in her hands. He gave her more money than what the food cost as a tip-it always made the fruit seller happy.

"I'll see you later, I'm sure?" She asked a little too hopefully.

Her prayers seemed to be answered.

"Of course, darling. I have a little Snowdown skit this evening, actually. It's for the orphans," he paused, then scratched the back of his neck nervously, "But I wouldn't mind seeing you there." He flashed her a debonair smile.

This elicited a giggle from her, "Oh, of course! I'll be there!", Marisol squealed before gently patting his shoulder and allowing him to finish his shopping.

While he was buying his vegetables, he stumbled into Shen. ' _Great. A whole evening socializing.'_ A soft, quiet groan left his lips before he placed his shy demeanor back on center stage. "Shen," his soft voice called out, "Find anything of interest?"

' _What could be interesting at a veggie stand?!"_

There was a long silence; in fact, it was so long that Jhin didn't think Shen would respond. "Not entirely, no." His tone carried a hint of frustration-Jhin picked up on it.

' _Act worried! Be sympathetic!'_

"Everything alright?" Khada's brows furrowed, his lips pulled into a frown.

Another long pause before Shen picked out a handful of green and red vegetables before paying. "I'm fine. I'll see you around."

A genuine, compassionate side blossomed in the murderer. "Wait!", he almost screamed out.

' _Why do you feel bad?'_

'His problem isn't your concern!'

The Kinkou halted his steps and turned around, his blue eyes meeting crimson. Those eyes reminded him so much of Zed that it caused him to wince as if he'd been slapped.

Jhin felt his body go rigid. ' _What are you doing?!'_ His conscience seethed.

"I... I have a performance tonight. I'm actually going to be on the stage," he spat out before slowly continuing, "I know you're stressed, and maybe this show will help you relax?" He offered; he tried to keep his voice smooth.

"Sure." A soft smile brightened Shen's expression.

* * *

Shen placed the food haphazardly into the fridge before throwing himself onto the bed. He shielded his eyes with his arms and let out a groan. That nightmare still haunted him, and he would only be calmed by Zed's answer, if he ever got one. He shook his head-Zed was strong enough to handle himself, hell, Zed even beat _him_ in some sparring matches! The man was no pushover.

He looked out the window, the schedule of Jhin's play still on his mind. The sun was almost gone.

' _Just after sundown, at the orphanage on the outskirts of town! I'll save ya a seat.',_ he remembered Jhin telling him.

Shen remembered the child-like giddiness Khada had displayed when he agreed to come. He knew that finally performing in front of a crowd would be a big deal for Khada. He was going to achieve his dream, and Shen would get to see him do it. He felt honored that he was invited. Deep down, Shen felt pangs of jealousy-Khada was turning his dreams into reality, while Shen still struggled to capture The Golden Demon.

He pushed away such foul thoughts and remembered the positive: Khada worked _hard,_ and when you work hard, you can achieve anything.

Khada was his inspiration throughout this hellhole.

 _'Better start getting ready.'_ He pulled himself into a seated position.

A loud, urgent knock reverberated in the room and Shen was instantly on his feet, rushing to open the door. "Is everything alright?", he spoke quickly.

"A letter... arrived today... it's for... you..." A messenger said between breaths. Was he running the whole way here? Once Shen took the sealed envelope, the man placed his hands on his knees and took a few more breaths before straightening himself out. "I had orders to give this to you, and only you. I was also instructed to tell you not to show or trust anyone with the contents of the letter." He took off, leaving the Kinkou stunned.

Shen closed the door and flipped the sealed parchment. A blank seal. Suspicion and fear suffocated him. He held his breath before tearing open the seal to reveal sloppy, unfamiliar let out a breath and let his eyes dart to the bottom. A messy signature that was reminiscent of Zed's was taunting him.

' _Was this Zed's handwriting? Was it an impostor?'_

He did his best to read through the letter.

 _'Shen,_

 _The Golden Demon is here in Wuju. The students and Master Yi have helped me recuperate, but I'm not fully recovered. He's quick and skilled with the blade. If he truly is human, he had to have been taught somewhere. My guess is the School of Wuju since they're one of the most renowned schools in Ionia, they teach swordsman, and he attacked me in this province. Sadly, Master Yi is tight-lipped. Even the apprentices are._

Whenever I'm at full capacity I'll dig around and search for more information and clues.

 _I needed to notify you just in case he comes for you._

 _I'm sorry I wasn't able to catch him myself. If I did, we could have all gone home._

 _Zed.'_

 _'This wasn't Zed's handwriting.'_ The letter sent a shiver down Shen's spine. If Zed thought The Golden Demon was trained by the wuju, and he was currently recovering there, then that meant he was in danger! He worried that the wuju may have read his letter to Zed and sent one back to keep Shen off their trail. He felt his body shake with fear and uncertainty. His dream was becoming reality. Zed was hurt. He wasn't there to protect him. _His fault_. He swallowed a large lump. His eyes stung. No, he couldn't show his emotions. He had to go. He _needed_ to go to Wuju and make sure his brother was alright.

' _Don't let your heart rule your mind. Always remember your task and the mission.'_ Shen remembered his father's words. ' _If we have to sacrifice one to save a hundred, the many will always outweigh the one.'_

Zhyun was _fine._ The Golden Demon was in Wuju. No one would be hurt here. Shen packed a small amount of supplies and left the room. He made a beeline for the docks so that he could purchase a ride to Wuju.

* * *

It was almost time for the play to start. Jhin peeked behind the curtains. There was an open seat beside Marisol. A bitter, rejected feeling welled up within him. Shen didn't show up. He promised! Anger filled him as he gripped the curtains so tightly that his knuckles turned a pearl-white. He ground his teeth against each other. ' _Get your composure!'_

 _'So pathetic... You actually thought he'd come?'_ He could hear his conscience laughing at him.

 _'You better be perfect! Our audience awaits.'_

Jhin took a deep breath before he shakily released it. He ran a hand through his raven-colored hair to calm himself.

' _The stage is set.'_

He took his place behind the curtain, the other lead actor across from him. Slowly, they were met with the harsh light of lanterns.

 _'And now.. the curtain rises.'  
_

* * *

Jhin deeply bowed in front of the audience. He was in the middle of the row of actors. He felt his shoulders rise and fall with each breath. Acting on a stage was _exhilarating._ He lived for the applause and he was eating it right up. That was, until he saw the empty seat beside Marisol. His eyes narrowed into a glare, but he kept his composure this time.

When most of the crowd had dispersed, and the stage was littered with blood-red roses, Marisol made her way up and jumped up against him, her slender arms wrapping around his neck. "You were great!" She smiled up at him.

"It was nothing." He feigned a humble tone as he bent down to pick up the roses. He eventually stood up after bunching up twelve of them into a bouquet. "I appreciate the compliment, though." He returned the smile with a large grin.

"Oh stop being so modest!" She gently punched his shoulder. "It was a shame Shen couldn't make it." Jhin felt his body go rigid. "I overheard you inviting him. He's such a stressed out individual," she stated solemnly. "This would have been a good distraction."

 _'It's supposed to be the best night of our life, and she's tearing us down instead of bringing us up.'_

 _'She's going to let us down like **Shen.'**_

 _'Why is she rubbing it in our face? She wants us to hurt!'_

 _'Doesn't she think she's so pretty?'_

Jhin felt his breathing quicken and deepen. The voices were right.

 _'She's not perfect. We can **make** her perfect.'_

 _'That'll teach her to run her mouth!'_

Jhin held up the bouquet.

The red roses complimented her dirty-blonde hair so well. _'How well they would look framing her lifeless body. The roses might even make the blonde locks look a little cleaner.'_

Her hazel eyes looked up at him and shimmered with child-like innocence. _'Her eye color is so bland. Carve them out and replace them with a petal.'_

Her soft lips were parted, creating a doorway to the tips of her teeth. _'Does she ever smile? Carve one into her face. She'd have a much softer expression!'_

Jhin was quiet as he listened to the voices.

"Khada?" Marisol spoke up, her tone carried a hint of concern. She gently placed her hand on his upper arm, "Are you alright?"

When her touch registered, Jhin recoiled. Shen's letdown and the voices were too much. "Don't touch me, filth!", he growled out between clenched teeth. He had completely dropped the shy, Khada persona.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Father, I captured The Golden Demon.", Shen proclaimed proudly._

 _"Ahh, that's my boy!" Master Kusho slapped a hand on his biological son's shoulder, a pleased expression across his face. "I always knew I could count on you."_

 _Zed watched with a grimace, of course Shen had captured him. Of course Shen got all the praise and the younger ninja was overshadowed by his adopted brother's feats. He began to accept the fact that he would always be behind Shen. That Zed would never be better than him._

 _The shadows flickered at the edges of an unknown room. Inaudible whispers were hushed around Zed. He looked around, but found nothing. When he returned his eyes forward, Master Kusho and Shen were nowhere to be seen. They... had vanished._

 _"He's always failing.", an acolyte softly said._

 _Another chimed in, "I don't even know why Master Kusho would bother with him."_

 _Zed felt himself get choked up-he didn't want to be the 'failure child'. He tried so hard, he had trained until his body collapsed from exhaustion, and he would **still** try to get up. "I'm not a failure...", Zed's voice quivered with insecurity. _

_"You're not? What's that mark on your face then, hmm?" Master Kusho's voice resonated in the shadowy expanse._

 _"I was trying to get you to notice me! I need you to see I'm doing the best I can!" Zed sounded pathetic._

 _"You know you can't handle him alone, Zed...", Shen's voice echoed as Zed collapsed onto his knees. His bare hands clung to his dark locks that were now matted with sweat._

 _"Zed... zed... ed..."_

 _His name echoed in the expanse as he was consumed by the shadows._

"Zed!"

Slowly, crimson eyes fluttered open. The pupils of his eyes contracted as they took in all the light before dilating as they focused on a familiar, shadowy figure above him. "Shen...?", came the croaked, dry reply.

Shen responded by crushing Zed's body against his own. He did his best to hide the tears that threatened to spill over; he succeeded. He didn't need to voice his relief-Zed could feel it in the embrace.

"Let...go... can't... breathe..." The younger Kinkou rasped out.

As requested, Shen released his grip and leaned back. He reached his hand out, noticing the way Zed flinched before slowly fingering the wound with the tips of his fingers. He winced when he made contact at the scarred flesh on Zed's face. "I'm so sorry.", he mumbled out-his tone was defeated and full of pity. "I knew we should have stuck together. I couldn't protect you, I-"

Zed cut him off as he noticed the expression that danced over Shen's face. He pitied him. He didn't think Zed was capable enough, just like in his dream. "I can handle myself perfectly fine!", he snarled, crinkling his nose before shoving his brother's arm out of his face. "It was a misstep. I underestimated him and it _won't_ happen again.", he continued to snap venomously.

Shen's electric-blue eyes swirled with confusion, hurt, and worry. "I ... see." He stood up, unsure of what to do now. "I'll let you rest. I'll check on you later tonight, alright?"

"No!" Zed's hands clenched into a fist, his nails digging into his palm and drawing small droplets of blood due to the force. "Go back to Zhyun. I don't need you."

' _I don't need you.'_ The sentence repeated in Shen's head.

"But we know the demon is here!" The older Kinkou seemed intent on staying, his tone had a touch of desperation as he pleaded.

"And we also know he never attacks in the same place." It was clear Zed was doing his best to stay in control of his emotions. Shen sensed this and slowly nodded his head before quietly exiting.

 _'I don't need you.'_

Shen felt a hand on his shoulders and turned to come face-to-face with Master Yi. "Thank you for taking care of him. I apologize for my assumption earlier.", he bowed deeply.

"I understand your suspicion. Especially when it comes to your own. My acolytes will do what they can with the information you have provided. Do not worry; we will tell no one of the Kinkou's part in this." Master Yi's hand on Shen's shoulder squeezed in an attempt to comfort the Kinkou before he gently let go and the hand fell to his side.

Shen nodded; his pride was wounded and he was mentally beat down. _'I don't need you.'_ He failed Jhin by promising to show up at his debut. He failed Zed by allowing him to get hurt and not protecting the younger male. He was letting everyone around him down. Everyone except Marisol. He needed to get back to Zhyun; a cup of tea with Marisol would bring him some reprieve. It had to.

* * *

Jhin hummed as he made his way to the market, mentally counting his steps, ' _one, two, three, four... Two, two, three, four.'_ It was odd not being greeted by Marisol's warm smile and soft voice. An empty feeling sank in his stomach. Was it... regret? He mentally shook himself, ridding him of the thought. He couldn't regret art, perfection. He continued walking.

 _'I trusted you!'_ A shriek caused the man to look back. For a brief moment, he thought he saw Marisol, collapsed on the floor. Her eyes were shut as tears stained her cheeks.

It was only an illusion.

Jhin finally made his way to an herb stand-how he needed his tea at this very moment. He couldn't believe he ran out...

Once he paid and had a small bag stuffed to the brim with herbs, he returned up the pathway to his home and passed Marisol's former spot in the market. ' _Please! Please don't do this Khada!'_ He heard her pleading as he walked away, but the euphoria didn't hit him like normal. No, he only felt a chill crawl up his spine and tickle the back of his head.

* * *

Shen was finally back in Zhyun. He was emotionally drained, but physically healthy. He dragged his feet as he made his way towards the inn, passing Marisol's cottage. No lanterns were lit, which was strange. It was almost nighttime. She hadn't gone to bed early... Had she? Before he knew it, Shen made his way towards the all-too familiar house and knocked a few times.

When there was no answer, he knocked again. ' _Strange...'_ The thought resonated in his head. He figured she was tired, and tea would have to wait.

As he turned on his heels and returned on his path to the inn, he was stopped. "Lad? The fruit seller no longer resides there.", an older man who was using a cane to help him get around spoke up. His voice sounded solemn, but the tone in his voice hadn't hit Shen.

"Pardon?" Shen quirked an eyebrow. His feet were planted in the ground.

"That kind, young lass." He tried to clarify, "Marisol."

"Yes, I was just stopping for tea. I thought she was tired, but if she moved, where could I find her now?" Shen was antsy. He did not like the vague way this man spoke.

A sigh escaped the elder man's lips. He waved Shen over with his cane.

Shen followed the man in silence. Cold fingers began gripping his heart as they made it to the outskirts of town. A cemetery. He was now breathing heavily. He wanted to stop but his feet moved on their own. He needed to see her gravestone.

The man gently place a hand on Shen's back and pat him. The Kinkou didn't feel it though. "I'm sorry, lad. She was a beautiful soul. Her smile could light anything up... Sadly, it was so bright it attracted The Golden Demon." The crunching of leaves and grass faded in the distance as he took his leave.

Shen felt his fists clench.

 _'I don't need you.'_

' _We don't need you.'_

He had had enough. His body was feeling crushed with the weight of his failures. Tears began pooling in his water line as he reached a hand out. Slowly, his fingertips brushed the rough stone. He traced the letters engraved on the stone: _Marisol Yanira. Daughter. Sister. Friend._ His index lingered on the word 'friend'. "Some friend I am, huh?" Shen laughed without humor. "You were always there for me... Yet, the one time you needed me, I wasn't there for you." He dropped his hands and allowed them to weakly fall to his side.

"I couldn't protect you." Shen's eyes were glued to the tombstone. It didn't matter how badly he wanted to look away, he couldn't. "It was my..." Shen felt a sob crawl into his throat and stay there. He did his best to swallow it, "My... my fault..." The words were barely above a whisper. He shut his eyes tight as the tears now freely flowed. "I'm so, so sorry." He reached a shaky hand out, hoping that she would somehow grab it and tell him that it was okay. That she didn't blame him.

It was only wishful thinking though.

"Please..." When he realized he was alone, and that she wasn't coming, he resorted to pleading, "Please come home... It's cold." The sun had disappeared behind the tree line and was now replaced by the moon and the stars. "We can wish upon stars, like we used to.", he tried to keep his voice even, "And we could wrap our hands around the teacups to avoid having them go numb...", he continued to tell the gravestone. "Just come back, please... I don't want to be alone anymore..."

* * *

Jhin had a bouquet of flowers in his hands as he made his way to the cemetery. He noticed a curled up body on Marisol's grave and raised a brow. As he stepped closer, he noticed it was Shen. ' _When did he get back in town?'_ He nudged the body with his boots and cleared his throat.

Shen jolted up. His eyes glistened with unshed tears and his cheeks were filthy due to the tears and dirt. The man looked extremely disheveled, his hair going this way and that. When his blue eyes looked at the beautiful arrangement of flowers, he understood why Jhin was here. "You miss her too, huh?" He didn't need to ask. He knew the answer.

Jhin placed the bouquet in front of the tombstone and took a seat next to Shen. "She was a dear friend, yes." His lyrical voice calmed the younger male.

Without thinking, Shen blurted out, "It was my fault." He pulled his legs up to his chest before wrapping his arms around them. Insecure, small, and lonely.

"Nonsense." Jhin waved an arm as if physically dismissing the notion. "There was nothing you could have done." He sat beside the Kinkou and brought one leg up before resting his forearm on his knee. His gaze was fixated on the tombstone as his eyes traced all the carved letters.

Jhin looked up to see a mirage of a bloodied, angry Marisol. _'Don't you dare lay a finger on him!'_

The Virtuoso didn't seem to care. He only returned her anger with a suspicious smirk. She was only a figment of his imagination-she couldn't do anything to him that his voices hadn't done already.

He sat like that until the sun was high in the air. "Shen." He gently shook the Kinkou, who jolted up. When the Kinkou said nothing, "It might be more comfortable to sleep in a _bed._ ", he said factually.

Shen nodded, remaining mute. He pulled himself up onto his feet with shaking legs that felt like lead. He was still feeling mentally crushed by his failures. His eyes were hollow and devoid of any emotion. "I'll go back to my inn. Good day, Khada." His voice was even more empty than his eyes. "Sorry I missed your play."

An unsettling feeling nestled in Jhin's stomach at the mention of his play, but he chose not to comment. Instead, he watched the man leave.

When Jhin could no longer see Shen, he turned around and saw Marisol sitting on the tombstone. She was swinging her legs back and fourth. ' _You're going to get what's coming... Golden Demon.'_

The man in questioned narrowed his eyes, a glint of amusement flickering in his crimson orbs, "I can't wait."

* * *

' _Marisol... Father... Zed... Jhin... How many more failures can I take?'_ Shen was lying face up on his bed. His eyes gazed at the ceiling as time ticked by. ' _If I took father's advice to heart, I wouldn't have let him, Marisol, or Jhin down. I would have watched Jhin's play. Oh, he would have been so happy. I could have protected Marisol.'_ Shen swallowed another all-too-familiar lump that caught in his throat. His eyes glistened with unshed tears. ' _I don't know why I thought that the Wuju would hurt Zed. If I wasn't being irrational and overbearing, I could have fixed everything. No one would be hurt. No one would be dead.'_

' _If we have to sacrifice one to save a hundred, the many will always outweigh the one.'_ His father's wisdom resonated in his thoughts once again. _  
_

He lazily placed an arm over his eyes, shielding his sight. "I need tea..." Shen finally mumbled to himself. He was losing his mind. These types of feelings were foreign to him. He had no idea how to cope. He never failed, especially not like this. He didn't know how to handle it.

Tea would help him. He began by placing water in a kettle then letting it boil in the kitchen before finding two teacups. When he heard the hiss of the kettle, he made his way back and grabbed the handle with one hand while he cradled the cups in the other.

He left his inn and then made his way to the cemetery. "I figured tea would help keep you warm.. It's a little chilly out.", Shen mumbled to the gravestone. No one was around.

"I remembered the two teaspoons you like too.", he again talked to himself as he spooned in the sugar.

When the tea was prepared to Marisol's liking, he gently placed it atop her tombstone before pouring his own cup. "Please say something..." Shen winced when he received no response.

"Please come back..." Shen gripped the teacup tightly as tears threatened to spill over again.

* * *

 **AN: I want to emphasize Zed going from a bright student to resentful, full of vengeance and all that. I also wanted to showcase Shen being a total nutcase and WHY he became solemn. The murders weren't the only thing that changed them, but the things that happened during their adventures.**

 **Zed not able to win Kusho's praise or to fight Jhin alone. Shen isn't able to protect anyone and is finally met with failure.. You know? I hope it comes across in the story. I really love the lore tying Shen, Zed, and Jhin together. I really wish Riot would expand on the story where they chased The Golden Demon. Alas, that is wishful thinking.**

 **I hope my rendition serves you all well. Please review if you can :) Thanks to my amazing fiance for spellchecking and fixing my grammar issues.**


	7. Chapter 7

It had been some time until Zed fully recovered. He had felt guilty about lashing out at Shen, but his pride was stronger than his guilt. Maybe he would treat his brother to dinner after they killed The Golden Demon. It could be an apology without actually saying it. The thought pleased Zed as he went about putting on his armor and began packing the remnant of his things.

"Leaving?", Master Yi asked the adopted child of Master Kusho. At Zed's nod, he continued, "Greet your father for us. I hope he is well. You should be safe as well, no road and no one are safe. Next time, we might not make it in time." The Master of Wuju left before Zed could give him a snarky, sarcastic retort.

While Zed was appreciative of the care, he still didn't like feeling like the weak-link. He would prove his worth. Somehow. Someway.

He placed his backpack over his shoulder before making a hand sign and dissipating into a smoke, leaving no trace that he was there, barring a small thank you note left on the neatly made bed.  
 _  
"I don't need you!" Zed spat, swatting Shen's hand away._

 _He could see unshed tears swimming in those electric-blue eyes._

This was the first time Zed had blown up on his brother. The two were close, inseparable even. However, the stress of this mission was really getting to him.

 _"Go back to Zhyun!"_

Instead of taking out his failures on himself, he projected it on the one man who believed in him and shared in his happiness when he succeeded. The guilt continued eating at Zed's heart.

He needed to shake off these feelings and memories so he could focus on the task at hand. He needed to survey the scene where he fought the Demon.

Surprisingly, it wasn't too far out. Zed's crimson eyes danced over the scene where he had been kicked into the gravel. The dirt pile that had accumulated at the end of his tumble told Zed that his assailant had come from the right. He dashed over and checked the surrounding area. He found the footsteps where the assailant waited for him, and when he looked ahead, he noticed a trail. He followed it for sometime before a realization dawned on him: The Golden Demon was following him for at least a mile before attacking.

He made his way back to the clearing and noticed the blood that littered the ground. His blood. He knelt down on the dirt and surveyed the blood sprays before standing up and inspecting the sprays on the tree. His suspicion was confirmed: The Golden Demon was ambidextrous. Not many people have that quality. The vitals, the way he attacked Shen in Jyom Pass, and even himself, told Zed that this... _person_ was skilled in human anatomy. So a medic of some sort who can use both hands with equal skill.

Shen would be able to help him, even Master Kusho, but he didn't want their help. He wanted to do this alone. Then he would get his father's praise.

Since he would not relay this information to others because of his stubbornness and pride, many more innocents would die because Shen, Master Kusho, the Wuju and demon hunters were missing pieces to the puzzle that may have helped them find The Golden Demon faster.

* * *

 _"Why did you leave?! I thought you wanted to protect me?" Marisol sneered, "I reminded you of your brother in years past, so you swore to protect me! NOW LOOK AT ME!"_

 _She metaphorically stabbed Shen._

 _"You're a failure, a good for nothing. That's why your father brought Zed. He didn't think you were fit enough to be the next leader of the Kinkou."_

 _Now she was twisting the knife._

 _"I wonder how your father feels having you be one of the most renowned births in Ionia, maybe even Runeterra, and people spewing prophecies that you would exceed your father... Only to get an empty, pitiful shell of Master Kusho. You're a joke, Shen."_

 _Shen collapsed on the floor, his hands grasped his head as his fingers laced into his hair._

 _"We don't need you!"_

 _"Failure... failure... failure..." The voices chanted in the black expanse.  
_  
Shen shot up, his breaths ragged as he surveyed the room. It was just a dream. His doubt and insecurities taking on the form of Marisol. Why was his conscience so cruel? He ran a hand through his sweat-matted dark hair and attempted to calm his breathing.

He didn't like working alone; there was safety in numbers, but these were his father's orders. He had to follow it like the good student he wanted to be. The people of Ionia relished in his birth like some sort of prophecy. He wasn't a fan of his future when he was a child. He wanted to be like every other kid and just run around playing. A hiccup left his lips as Shen did his best to stop the tears from falling.

 _'Failure.'_

 _'Good for nothing.'_

 _'We don't need you!'_

Those sentences kept repeating in Shen's head. He needed to get out, to get away.

All Shen remembered was running. He didn't know where, but his body did; he arrived at Marisol's grave and gently reached out, fingering the rough stone. Tears again threatened to spill over, and he allowed the dam to break. The moonlight was dim as it shone down on Runeterra. Even the stars were faint. It's almost as if they were mourning with the Kinkou.

* * *

 _A shivering boy covered in rags sat in the cold. He rubbed his small hands against his upper arms hoping to keep himself warm. Splashes of water were heard as feet ran through the puddles and past the homeless child._

 _"I'm not going home! I don't want to be like you!"_

 _Crimson eyes looked up to see a figure, barely bigger than himself, run away. He was surprised to see three adults not able to keep up with the other boy. Only one of the adults, however, stopped at the sight of the huddled up child._

Zed's clothes could barely register as such. They were littered with holes and tears. Rain dripped from his dark locks and ran down his cheeks. It made him look like he was crying, but he wasn't. His face was proud, and his eyes were hard as they met the electric-purple eyes of the adult who stopped. Those purple eyes were mesmerizing and Zed felt drawn to them.

 _The adult knelt down and rested his forearms on his knees as he balanced himself on the balls of his toes. "Poor thing." Zed noticed the way his long, blood-red hair fell over his shoulders. "Do you want to come with me? I can give you a bed, a room, and comfort." Master Kusho sensed the power and destiny this young child had. He had potential. The spirits whispered. Some were excited, some scorned the child, and others were hesitant._

 _"Why?" Zed narrowed his eyes into a glare. He didn't trust this man._

 _Master Kusho noticed this. Zed was hesitant, whereas Shen was careless. He was suspicious, Shen was naive. The two would be a great pair together. Maybe this boy would help Shen, be his competition, and maybe this boy will grow in his own way to live up to the future The Eye of Twilight felt from him. The spirits hummed in agreement. This boy was important for Ionia in some way. He would bring balance somehow. Sadly, Master Kusho didn't know how. The spirits were sometimes vague._

 _He allowed a soft smile to dance over his lips before taking a seat beside the crimson-eyed boy, ignoring the puddles and water that now soaked his clothing. "Tell me about yourself, son."_

 _Zed furrowed his brows in confusion, the distrust slowly dissipating. No one ever cared to stop and talk to him, let alone ask about him. "My name's Zed.", he grumbled into his arms as he continued to rub his upper body to maintain the friction._

 _"That's a nice name.", Master Kusho hummed. He noticed the way the boy shivered, and took off his robe, leaving him in only a sleeveless shirt and baggy pants. The cold, wet winds bit into his skin, but the Kinkou Master didn't let it faze him and went about placing the robe over the freezing child. "What else can you tell me about yourself?"_

 _The sudden feeling of warmth that danced over Zed's body made him shudder in delight. As much as he didn't like getting help, the foreign feeling of heat felt too good to pass up._

 _'He doesn't deny help when he needs it. At least in this regard.',_ Master Kusho thought, eyeing the child.

 _"I'm six winters."_

 _"Oh? I have a boy about your age. He's a little older. He's eight winters. I think you would like him."_

 _"Why's that?" Zed's eyes looked up to meet those captivating purple orbs again._

 _Master Kusho returned the gaze with a soft one and offered a gentle smile to the crimson-eyed, dark-haired boy. "You are like a light, my child. My son is always hiding when the spotlight is on him-he's like a shadow. A shadow cannot live without the light. One cannot exist without the other; that is balance."_

 _"Balance?" Zed tilted his head at that. "So happiness wouldn't exist because there would be no sadness, then? Is it because you can't understand one without having the contrast of the other?", his brows furrowed as he looked down._

 _Master Kusho's eyes widened slightly, but he was quick to recompose himself. 'His potential is absolutely stronger than Shen's... He would make a fine student.'  
_

* * *

Master Kusho remembered the night he brought Zed into his home. It was only because Shen had ran off that he met the bright young student. Back then, Zed was the light, Shen was the shadow. Now, Zed is the shadow, while Shen is the light. The two will always be opposites of each other. They were always polarizing. When one was hot, the other was cold, and vice versa. They would never be on the same page, but they still lived in harmony. Those two were the epitome of balance.

The Eye of Twilight was balancing the spiritual and physical world. He had to be a man who controlled his emotions, not a man who was controlled by them. His role would not let anyone live that _didn't_ have a role in keeping balance. He took a deep breath and summoned his Spirit Blade. With it in hand, he released a soft breath of air; he wasn't human, but he wasn't a spirit. His only purpose now was to stop The Golden Demon, choose the next leader of his order, and maintain balance in both worlds.

The blade was physically light, but it was a heavy burden emotionally.

The world of men and the spirit realm had to be saved by one man who wielded one sword.

The blade glowed vehemently. Something was amiss in the spirit world.

Master Kusho knew his duty. He sat in a meditative state, spirit blade in his lap.

* * *

Unlike Zed, who had lived a life of hardships, Shen was getting his first real taste of it.

 _"Without sadness, there wouldn't be happiness."_

Maybe that was why Zed was more in control. Maybe Zed was the right choice for The Eye of Twilight role. He had lived a life that Shen had never thought of. It gave the crimson-eyed boy more perspective.

Master Kusho did spend more time with Shen, though. Did that mean that he was playing favorites? No. Shen knew it was because he was a weaker choice than his brother. His father only praised him because he wanted Shen to build confidence in himself. Master Kusho spent more time with Shen because he wanted him to be equal with Zed.

Zed was already perfect in his own ways. He didn't need praise or extra time.

Shen envied his brother as he sat down beside Marisol's tombstone, leaning against it, running his failures through his head.

Unbeknownst to them, the world was full of ironies. 

* * *

**I apologize for the slow update. I had the chapter written out but due to medical/health issues I haven't been on a computer to actually upload (Wish we could upload from mobile) Again, I am sorry. Hopefully my health gets better.**


End file.
